How much does friendship cost?
by drizzt-rules
Summary: old story about Drizzt, Bruenor, and CattiBrie i found recently. please R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or the places. These belong to R.A. Salvatore.

This is the beginning to a fic I started writing ages ago, and never got around to finishing. It's written in three sections, from different points of view. I don't know if I'm going to keep going with it or not yet. Let me know what you think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – The Meeting

Bruenor stood, hidden in the shadows, watching as Drizzt stood at the bottom of Kelvin's Cairn. Both were watching as a dark figure made its way down the mountain. Currently the shape was about half way down, too far for either Bruenor or Drizzt to see its identity, but Bruenor sensed that Drizzt already knew. Bruenor was also playing with the idea that Drizzt knew something of the reason for the presence of the creature so far north, as, although he still could not see the identity of the creature, he had a distinct feeling that it belonged further south. The creature was obviously not accustomed to the harsh climate around Ten-Towns as it was moving slowly and with great difficulty. Bruenor had been suspecting that Drizzt had been up to something for a few months now and finally it looked as though his suspicions were being proved to be correct, no matter how much Bruenor wanted them to turn out to be his mind playing silly tricks on him again.

Bruenor hadn't voiced his concerns to anyone and, over the past week, had been getting more and more suspicious. It was these suspicions that had led to his decision to follow Drizzt on his next journey out. He was in two minds as to whether he had wanted his suspicions to be confirmed or not. In one hand, he wanted the suspicions to be proved right, because he would feel guilty otherwise. However, Drizzt was one of his best friends, and he didn't want to loose what they had built in their friendship over the years, and if these suspicions were correct, they would loose everything they had.

He was feeling guilty even now, but since the creature had appeared, he was able to convince himself that it was all for a good cause, to find out if he could still trust his friend. There was only one main concern in the front of his mind as he watched the creature descend, and that was that he hoped with all his heart that Catti-Brie would not find out what her longest and dearest friend was up to. It would upset her immensely and he was worried about what she would do if she ever did find out about all of this.

Drizzt was getting more and more impatient as he watched the dark figure make its way slowly down the side of the mountain. He was completely unaware of the fact that Bruenor stood in the shadows watching him, believing that he could trust his friend not to follow him, despite the vague replies he had made earlier when Bruenor had questioned him about where he was going. He didn't even bother with a thorough check of the shadows when he had arrived, conducting only a brief search and uncovering nothing unusual. He hoped that the meeting that he had arranged could take place quickly, wished that the creature would hurry up and meet him. He was desperate to get this exchange to take place, so that he could get back to Bruenor's house without arousing suspicions. He had managed not to arouse their suspicions so far. He hoped.

Back at Bruenor's house, away from all the happenings by the mountain, Catti-Brie was getting increasingly worried about both Bruenor and her dear friend Drizzt. They were both out and had been for quite some time now,. Also, it seemed weird to Catti-Brie that neither had told her where he was headed, saying only that he wouldn't be gone long. Catti-Brie had accepted this, feeling that it wasn't her place to inquire further. Now she regretted that decision.

So, that's all I had written. I wanted to add more to the chapter, but I couldn't remember where I had planned for it to go, so I decided to leave it at that for now. Thoughts?


End file.
